Family Reunion
by Zane334
Summary: Mordecai's Father Drops by for a visit to help him with his relationship problem and things get haywire fast Tune In To Find Out What Happens!
1. Chapter 1

it was a cold October morning, leaves were blowing in the breeze it looked like something from a Picasso painting, a leave landed on the ground and a black bird like foot stepped on it, the camera then slowly panned up and it was a blue jay with a scar on his left eye. he wore black cargo pants and a black zip up hoody zipped halfway up, with a white shirt on the inside he looked up and saw a big mansion like house "I hope this is the place." he said and he walked up to the house and knocked on the door and a gumball machine opened the door, "can I help you?" the gumball machine said "uh, yes I'm looking for mordecai Quintel." then the gumball machine broke out in laughter which the blue jay found quite rude. "why would anyone want that slacker?" um, Maybe if their father came to visit?" the bluejay said with a pissed sound in his voice "oh . . ." the gumball machine was embarrassed now because he called mordecai a slacker in front of his father and he didn't look like he took too kindly to that. "um I think they went down to the coffee shop, but you'll have to check with skip to be sure, he's a yeti wearing blue jeans" "okay" mordecai's father said still with a pissed tone in his voice and left to go find skips, and it wasn't too long before he found him "uh hey, you skips?" "yeah why?" mordecai's father was a little surprised at the tone of his voice, he didn't know if he was naturally talking like that or if he was just pissed about something, "um, I'm looking for Mordecai Quintel, do you know where he is?" "they're at the coffee shop. It's-" "right outside the front gate, I spotted it when I drove up to here." "okay good." when he left mordecai's father thought to himself _is it just me, or is everyone here being an asshole. Mordecai better not act like this._ Then he climbed back in his car and headed down to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai and rigby are sitting in the coffee shop and mordecai is just spacing out staring at Margaret "Dude!" "huh" "man your starting to get abscessed with her man, just ask her out!" "I want to but . . . what if she says no?" "I don't know Man just go ask her out!" "alright here I go." mordecai gets up to ask margaret out and she spots him walking to her "uh Margaret," "yes mordecai?" "I . . .uh, was just wondering . . .uh . . ." then he spotted his father coming into the coffee shop _oh,shit_ Mordecai got even more nervous and tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come out "Mordecai!" his father called to him and Margaret and Rigby, still sitting at the table, turned to the door to see mordecai's father come walking over to him Mordecai didn't even look at him, he just looked straight down to hide his blushing cheeks. "it's so good to see you again little man!" "Hello sir, do you know mordecai?" "yes miss I'm his Father" rigby and margaret both looked very surprised because Mordecai's father left before he was born. "Malachi Quintel and you are?" Malachi extended his hand to her and she grabbed it and gave it a firm shake "margaret Tanner, Nice to meet you" "uh Margaret I need to go" "okay, bye mordecai, nice meeting your father!" margaret said as Mordecai, rigby, and Malachi left the coffee shop they got in the cart and went back to the house


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai came in and dropped right down on the couch with his face in his palms "Dad that was the worst timing ever!" "well pardon me for wanting to see my son!" rigby just watch as mordecai and Malachi yelled at each other and rigby was slowly analyzing Malachi _where have I seen him before_ rigby thought "listen! The only reason I'm here is to help you." "with what?" "getting a Girlfriend, I called up your mother before coming here and told me where you worked and that your still single." "aw what!? Fine you can help but first I have a question since mom kept avoiding the topic all together." "what?" Malachi raised an eyebrow in curiosity "well um . . . how did you and mom first meet." Malachi then got a surprised look on his face which turned into a nervous look "well, uh it was at a bar and I was singing there and your mother walked in right when I was going on stage and I sang this song." he took out a tape and popped it into the VCR and pressed play and his father was on the stage and started talking "do I got any Scorpios in the house?" some girls started yelling "do I got any aries in the House?" more girls started yelling including Mordecai's mom "someones getting laid tonight!" then the music started singing Asstrology by T. Mills, half way through the song Mordecai's mom came up to the front and Malachi pulled her up on stage and continued signing to her and she was blushing and right when the song ended he kissed her on the lips and left with her and then he turned off the tape and put it back.

* * *

you can find the lyrics on youtube to the song


	4. Chapter 4

"after that I drove her home and screwed her, then split the next morning." "so, you basically did a one night stand on mom?" "yeah." he laughed nervously "mom showed me a picture of you and her together a that bar and she wouldn't talk about you any more than that." "sounds to me she's still pissed at me a bit. But let's get back to the issue at hand here, we need to get you a girlfriend do you love anyone?" "uh well," "he has a crush on a girl named margaret. She works at the coffee shop." "you mean that girl mordecai was talking to when I called his name?" "yes." "hmm, well if I know the Quintel history correctly, we have always had trouble talking to beautiful women, but were able to express our feeling for them through song. Let me hear you sing." Okay," Mordecai sang a couple of notes and Malachi was impressed that his son was able to sing so good "alright nice, we got a lot of work ahead of us Mordy" Malachi trained mordecai on his singing till it was perfect and when it was, (which took about 3 months!) he sent rigby out to sign up mordecai for open mic night, when he came back he had mordecai reciting the lyrics to a song he didn't know "did you sign him up?" "yeah, it's next friday." "alright nice, did you see that girl that mordecai likes?" "yeah, margaret a little concerned on why Mordecai hasn't been their for the past 3 months, I didn't know what to tell her so I made something up." "what?" "that he was on vacation, then she asked where and I told her that I didn't know, then I came back here." "hmm hmm well by the time of open mic night we'll be ready to perform."


	5. The concert

Mordecai, Malachi, and Rigby went to the open mic night margaret was ecstatic to see Mordecai so much she hugged him, "H-hey Margaret," "hi Mordecai I'm so glad your back, so uh . . . how was your vacation," "um good, good." Malachi puts his hand on mordecai's shoulder and stands next to him "it's nice meeting you again miss but Mordecai needs to save his voice for singing, okay?" "oh uh, okay" margaret said with a little disappointment in her voice "all right Mordecai, you and Rigby go and get ready to perform." "kay" as Mordecai and Rigby left, Malachi walks over to Margaret puts his left wing on her shoulder and leaned close to her and whispered in her ear "the song mordecai's gonna sing . . . it's for you." and when he leaned back his eyes were glowing blood red for a second then he turned around to catch up with Mordecai and Rigby. Just then Margaret remembered Mordecai's father died in a car crash when he was eight years old _oh shit_ margaret thought then, said to herself "that's not Malachi." then she went out into the crowd to watch the concert.

During the concert when Mordecai came up to perform he walked up to the microphone "this song it's for margaret." Eileen (who was standing right next to her) looked up at her in surprise. Then Mordecai started singing Glad you came by The Wanted during the song margaret walked up to the stage and during one of the all music parts, Mordecai pulled her up on stage and when he finished the song he kissed her and when he did she glanced at Malachi. He was standing next to Rigby he put his hand on him and covered his mouth with the other hand, lifted him and dragged him out of sight while he was struggling to get free. when Mordecai finally stopped kissing her they both walked to the direction of where Malachi was standing, once they were off stage she saw Malachi dragging Rigby out to the back of the coffee shop, she only saw a small glance but she knew it was him then she turned to Mordecai "Mordecai follow me, rigby's in danger!" "what!? Wait how do you know that," "that's not important just follow me!" she then rushed to the back door of the coffee shop and she found something she'll never forget. The skin of Malachi was on the ground and there was a strange creature holding Rigby trying to choke him to death the creature was the same color of human skin, eight tendrils were coming out of its back and it had five tendrils for legs and it was about ten feet high it looked like something you'd only see in a nightmare the creature the turned to Margaret it dropped Rigby and went after her. she slammed the door shut before it managed to grab her "what is it?" it's Malachi he's-" the door then explode from the force of the creature slamming against it "he's not human!" when Mordecai saw that creature he was petrified with fear but snapped out of it quickly when Margaret grabbed his hand they dove under it and ran back to the house where skips was sitting on the couch watching TV with muscleman and HighFiveGhost "what's wrong, where's Malachi?" skips said "that's the thing." "Malachi changed into this demon thing and tried to strangle me." "but that's not Malachi. he died in a car crash when mordecai was eight." "that's right I heard something on the news abut that." just then the demon Malachi came in breaking down the door holding benson in one hand

* * *

To Be Continued . . . hope you liked the ending rate it please!


End file.
